Lebam the Rescuer
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Dipper had figured out the identity of Lebam right away, the night she rescued him from Gideon's warehouse? Set in the "Life of Domiclese" universe. Written in collaboration with Lcat14. Possible LebDip.
1. Lebam the Rescuer

What if Dipper had figured out the identity of Lebam right away, the night she rescued him from Gideon's warehouse? Set in the "Life of Domiclese" universe. Written in collaboration with Lcat14. Possible LebDip. Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsh, not me.

**Lebam the Rescuer**

Dipper waited, shivering, at the bottom of the hill for his sister to bring down her bicycle. He was pretty banged up from the things Gideon had thrown at him, not to mention being scared out of his wits by nearly going splat when the two of them crashed out of the window and fell over a hundred feet. Mabel had saved them with the power of Gideon's amulet. Dipper was glad for a lift home on the back of her bike.

He wondered how Mabel found him in time. Gideon hadn't told her he was at the warehouse; he was surprised to see her. And Dipper hadn't told anyone where he was going when he went off, supposedly to meet Toby Determined for an interview. That had been foolish, but his hopes were so high that someone was finally listening to him that he didn't want any discouragement.

His rescuer came back on the bike. "Here's your cell phone back, Bro."

"Who did you call?" Dipper asked. "Grunkle Stan?"

"Oh, nobody. A friend," she said.

Dipper almost let it go, but her evasiveness made him suspicious. Had she lined up another weird boyfriend already? You'd think she'd learn after the gnomes and Gideon, but you never knew with Mabel. He took the phone and made it display recent outgoing texts.

_"Stay away from Gideon. I saved ur bro's life from him 2nite. U can get the credit."_

_Mabel: "Is this a joke Dip?"_

_"I'm Lebam ur mirror double. Come out when I put ur bike away and take my place."_

Dipper showed her the texts. "What is this? Is this a joke?"

"Oops, I forgot you could do that. All right, I'll come clean."

"What's going on, Mabel? This is no time for a silly game."

"I'm Lebam. I'm Mabel's mirror double."

Dipper thought she was kidding, but he tried texting Mabel's phone, _"Mabel, where are u?"_

_Mabel: "At home w8ing 4 u. Did Gideon try 2 kill u 2nite?"_

"_Yes. I'm with some1 who looks like u. She saved me."_

_Mabel: "Bring her home. I want to thank her."_

Dipper looked at Lebam, "I'm a bit scared of you, but you did save my life. Come back to the Shack with me: Mabel wants to meet you."

"I was going to," said Lebam. "I have to return the bike. Still want a ride?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Dipper.

He got on behind Lebam, holding her around the waist. She felt soft and warm against him as she pedaled him home.


	2. Lebam the House Guest

**Lebam the House Guest**

Once Dipper was safely home, Mabel came out to talk to Lebam and Dipper in the woods.

"So, who are you really? How come you look like me?" Mabel asked.

"You didn't know that Gideon was a dark wizard, did you?" asked Lebam. "I'm your mirror doppelganger. He pulled me out of a mirror world, I think. I started out thinking I was you; I have all your memories up to where Gideon and I... I mean Gideon and you, were sitting on his warehouse roof and you had just agreed to a date."

Dipper reacted with an odd look when Lebam called herself a doppelganger, but he said nothing.

"What's your name?" asked Mabel.

"It should be Mabel Pines, but Gideon called me Lebam Senip. I'll go along with that," said Lebam.

"What's been going on between you and Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"Nothing, fortunately," said Lebam with a shudder. "He had me locked in his warehouse. He can magically force me to obey his commands, too, but he wanted to save himself for you. I was just 'backup'. But tonight he was going to take me, after he killed Dipper. So I escaped."

"He was really going to kill Dipper?" asked Mabel. "What a creepozoid."

"Yes," said Dipper. "He lured me out with a fake message from Toby Determined, saying Toby wanted to interview me for the paper."

"Gideon told me all about it; he was even going to use me somehow to make Dipper's dying moments worse," said Lebam.

"How did you get away?" asked Mabel.

"I can pick locks with hairpins, just like you," said Lebam. "Once I got away I headed to the house, hoping to catch Dipper along the way and warn him. But I missed him, so I borrowed your bike and rode back to the warehouse. I was just in time to save Dipper."

Dipper described how she had tricked Gideon into believing she still wanted to be makeover buddies, grabbed his amulet, thrown the amulet to Dipper, saved both of them from a deadly fall, and then destroyed the amulet.

"This is so cool," Mabel said. "You're like the identical sister I never had but I sometimes wished Dipper had been. Thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome," said Lebam.

Mabel gave Lebam a big hug.

Dipper said, "Wait, you wanted me to be a sister?"

Mabel said "I love you, but sometimes I wish for someone to do girl stuff with."

Lebam said, "I wish I had someone in this world as nice as Dipper."

"What will you do now?" Mabel asked. "Go back to the mirror world?"

"I don't know how to go back," Lebam said. "I guess I'll have to go away somewhere and try to start a new life."

"Stay here with us," said Mabel. "You can share my life. We'll swap places and fool everyone. It'll be super duper fun."

"I love super duper fun. But only if you can keep me a secret," said Lebam. "If not, Gideon will try to get me again, or your Grunkle Stan will want to use me for a sideshow."

"You got it, twin sister," said Mabel.

"I agree," said Dipper. "Stay with us while I research how to get you back to your own world."

Lebam said, "I'd like to have a place to sleep inside. There's a wolf that prowls the yard at night."

"You saw it?" asked Mabel.

"I smell it," said Lebam. "Can't you? It marked its territory on the totem pole."

"I can't smell anything," said Mabel. "Your sense of smell must be keener than mine."

"It probably comes of being part llama," said Lebam.

You're part llama? Cool! I wish I could be part llama, too," said Mabel.

Dipper raised his eyebrows at this. "How did that happen?"

"Gideon used Mabel's hair plus fibers from her llama sweater when he summoned me," said Lebam. "Anyway, what about that storage closet in your room, behind the curtain? I could sleep in there."

"I'll share some of my blankets with you," said Mabel.

"Me too," said Dipper.

"Tomorrow we can start trading places," said Mabel.

"I'll need a little time to practice before I trust myself with fooling Grunkle Stan," said Lebam.

"What's to practice? You're just like me," said Mabel.

"Not quite. Are you right handed?" asked Lebam.

"Yes, I'm right-handed," said Mabel. "I write with my right hand, anyway."

"I'm left-handed," said Lebam. "I tossed Gideon's bolo tie to Dipper with my left hand tonight."

"Mabel can throw well with either hand, though her right is stronger," said Dipper. "That didn't tip me off."

They sneaked Lebam inside and got her bedded down in their closet for the night.

Dipper lay awake for a long time, thinking about the other girl sleeping in his room. She wasn't a monster. She was just a Mabel who found herself alone in a different world, just escaped from the power of an evil creep. He owed her his life. He would have to find a way for her to get back to her own world, or failing that, be her friend and protector in this one.


End file.
